The present invention is directed generally to electronic pyrotechnic devices, and more particularly, to firing-readiness diagnostics in an electronic pyrotechnic device such as an electronic detonator.
Prior art electronic blasting systems have not employed firing-readiness diagnostics of even critical parts of the electronic detonators such as the firing capacitors and ignition element. The prior art systems therefore have not permitted the detection and replacement of any detonators that have faulty firing capacitors or ignition elements prior to firing.